The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘DrisStrawFour’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in December, 2000 and originated from a cross between the female parent ‘6F364’, a proprietary strawberry plant (unpatented) and the male parent ‘Mirador’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,279). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, California. ‘DrisStrawFour’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Hillsborough County, Florida for six years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.